Three Is Better Than Two
by ameliasrobbins
Summary: Amelia arrives home to find a nice surprise which leads to the unexpected happening.


Amelia climbed out of the car and took a deep breath. Today had been a long day and she was glad it was almost over. The thought of Arizona waiting for her upstairs excited her for some reason. Her thoughts had been all over the place recently. She was beginning to question everything.

The cold night air sent a chill through her body. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself and started to make her way up the path. The knot in her stomach started to get tighter and she didn't know why. She finally reached the front door. Her hand rested gently on the handle and she inhaled then exhaled deeply.

Amelia pushed the handle down softly and entered the flat quietly. It was rather silent inside and she wondered if Arizona was even home. She slipped her bag and coat onto the small chair by the door and ventured on through the flat. Her eyes fell onto two half full wine glasses and she bit her lip. Millions of questions filled her head as she continued on walking. That's when she heard the first moan.

Her eyebrows raised and she ventured towards Arizona's bedroom. Her hand hovered over the door knob as she heard another moan. It sounded liked Arizona. Amelia suddenly felt herself grow weak at the knees. She was starting to feel things that she didn't know she could ever feel before. That's when she decided to take the leap of faith. Her hand scrambled to open the door knob and a malicious grin appeared on her face when she saw what was happening before her.

Arizona looked up and locked eyes with Amelia. Eliza uncoiled herself from Amelia and looked at her, confused as to what had just happened. Amelia gave Arizona a suggestive look and licked her lips. "Is there room for one more?" She questioned. Arizona and Eliza shared a quick glance and Eliza just shrugged. Arizona's eyes lit up and she smiled wildly. Amelia had her clothes off within seconds.

Arizona eyed her up and down and licked her lips. She really was quite something different. As Amelia got closer to the other women a rush of excitement shot through her. She's never done this before. This was new, exciting, different.

Eliza grabbed Arizona's face and kissed her lips roughly. As she did this Amelia slipped herself against Arizona's back and started to rub her naked body against hers. Arizona let out a soft moan as the two ladies either side of her started to explore her body Arizona bit her lip. Eliza moved her lips down to Arizona's breasts and began to plant soft kisses on them. While Eliza was doing that Amelia slipped one of her legs around Arizona's belly. She pushed her blonde strands away from her neck and started to kiss every part of it. Then she gently rubbed her clit up and down Arizona's back. This caused Arizona to throw her head back and let out a low, long moan.

Eliza pushed Amelia's hair out her face and she gently breathed on her skin. Arizona noticed what was going on and she felt as if her insides were about to explode. The other women knew what they were doing to her and they liked it. Amelia placed her hand on the back of Eliza's head and she placed her lips against hers, pulling away slowly once she had planted a soft kiss upon them. Arizona started moaning again as she watched the two woman she was very much attracted to kiss slowly in a teasing manner.

Arizona pulled herself up so she was level with the two woman. They both placed a hand on her face and leant closer to her lips in sync. Arizona hadn't been expecting this. Both woman massaged her lips with their own. As they did this Arizona took her left hand and slipped her fingers inside of Eliza. She did the same with her right hand but to Amelia this time. Both women let out moans and Arizona smiled to herself. She began to work her fingers in sync with one another. Both women fell back onto the bed and she fell down too, her fingers still securely inside them. After a while she slipped her fingers out both of them and they let out gasps. Their eyes fell down to Arizona as in turn she slipped her fingers inside her mouth and sucked it clean, tasting them both.

Eliza rolled herself down the bed and hovered her head over Arizona's vagina. Amelia bought herself up to her knees and hovered over Arizona's head, teasing her with her vagina. As Arizona grabbed Amelia's legs and lowered her down Eliza started to circle her tongue around Arizona's clit. Causing her to moan ever so slightly before she placed her own tongue over Amelia's clit and gently licked it, pausing ever so slightly as she reached the end to let Amelia moan with pleasure. Then she got to work with her tongue, allowing Amelia to moan further. As she was doing this Eliza was working her tongue around Arizona's vagina.

Arizona started to pick up the pace for amelia who let out a half laugh, half moan. Seconds later she felt came while Arizona's tongue was still working it's magic. Arizona licked up every last little bit of white liquid that was there. Once she had done this she removed her head from between Amelia's legs and exhaled deeply. Amelia moved down to where Eliza was in an instant. Eliza had just pulled her head away from between Arizona's legs and she eyed Amelia. Amelia grinned maliciously before shoving her fingers slowly inside of Arizona and working them around quickly. Arizona hadn't been expecting this so she let out a loud scream before she exploded. Amelia removed her fingers and held them out for Eliza to taste. Eliza grabbed Amelia's arm and stuck her finger in her mouth. She moved her arm back so Amelia's finger slowly slid out of Eliza's mouth. Arizona watched this exchange and bit her lip. She wanted them both. More than anything. Right now. Before she had the chance to move Amelia moved her head between Arizona's legs and started to swirl her tongue around her clit. She pulled out quite quickly and ushered for Eliza to take her place. Arizona threw her head back as Eliza placed her head there instead and started licking her once more. Moan after moan escaped from Arizona's lips. There was no stopping them.

Both Amelia and Eliza took it in turns licking out Arizona before she exploded once more. They both cleaned her up and then threw themselves away, taking a deep breath. Arizona slid herself further down the bed so he was level with them both. She looked at Eliza then looked at Amelia. She started to twirl their hair in her fingers and then she turned to Amelia and kissed her softly. Amelia pressed her lips back against Arizona's. She never wanted to stop kissing this woman. But Arizona pulled away. She was being a tease. Amelia went back to kiss her again but Arizona had already turned away and was now kissing Eliza the way she had just kissed Amelia.

Amelia ran her finger down Arizona's back. She was having the time of her life right now. Never before did she realise being with women in this way could be so much better than being with a man.

Arizona moved herself off the bed and trailed off into the bathroom. Just before she closed the door she gave inviting eyes to both the women. Amelia and Eliza both scrambled off the bed as soon as they heard the shower start to run. They both smiled sideways at one another as they entered the bathroom. Arizona was already in the shower. She heard the door close behind them and she giggled to herself.

Amelia was the first to enter the shower after Arizona. She looked at the beautiful woman before her. Something about her under a hot and steamy shower. Eliza slipped herself in behind Amelia. Arizona noticed both of them had joined her and she grinned at them. She was glad her shower was a big one at this very moment.

Amelia and Eliza sandwiched themselves either side of Arizona and began to kiss her bare skin. The hot water drizzled down all of their bodies as they gently rubbed against each other. Arizona lifted Amelia's head up and stared straight into her eyes. Amelia opened her mouth to say something out Arizona just crashed her lips against Amelia's. Eliza slipped herself down so she was kneeling on the ground. She took her fingers and slipped them inside of Arizona again. Arizona let out a moan. Amelia pressed her lips against Arizona's again. Arizona slipped her tongue inside Amelia's mouth and swirled her tongue around.

They continued like this for some time, changing their positions and moaning along to the pleasures they were feeling. Then Arizona pulled herself away from both women. "You can both leave now. I need to wash myself." She smiled at them. Amelia rolled her eyes. "You, Arizona Robbins are a tease." She said before leaving the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around her naked body. Eliza stayed back for a few seconds. She slowly pressed her lips against Arizona's then moved away and left the shower, grabbing another towel for herself and leaving the bathroom.

Arizona moved back under the shower and smiled, she couldn't stop. It was like she was infected by both these brilliant and amazing women.

The cold night air sent a chill through her body. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself and started to make her way up the path. The knot in her stomach started to get tighter and she didn't know why. She finally reached the front door. Her hand rested gently on the handle and she inhaled then exhaled deeply.

Amelia pushed the handle down softly and entered the flat quietly. It was rather silent inside and she wondered if Arizona was even home. She slipped her bag and coat onto the small chair by the door and ventured on through the flat. Her eyes fell onto two half full wine glasses and she bit her lip. Millions of questions filled her head as she continued on walking. That's when she heard the first moan.

Her eyebrows raised and she ventured towards Arizona's bedroom. Her hand hovered over the door knob as she heard another moan. It sounded liked Arizona. Amelia suddenly felt herself grow weak at the knees. She was starting to feel things that she didn't know she could ever feel before. That's when she decided to take the leap of faith. Her hand scrambled to open the door knob and a malicious grin appeared on her face when she saw what was happening before her.

Arizona looked up and locked eyes with Amelia. Eliza uncoiled herself from Amelia and looked at her, confused as to what had just happened. Amelia gave Arizona a suggestive look and licked her lips. "Is there room for one more?" She questioned. Arizona and Eliza shared a quick glance and Eliza just shrugged. Arizona's eyes lit up and she smiled wildly. Amelia had her clothes off within seconds.

Arizona eyed her up and down and licked her lips. She really was quite something different. As Amelia got closer to the other women a rush of excitement shot through her. She's never done this before. This was new, exciting, different.

Eliza grabbed Arizona's face and kissed her lips roughly. As she did this Amelia slipped herself against Arizona's back and started to rub her naked body against hers. Arizona let out a soft moan as the two ladies either side of her started to explore her body Arizona bit her lip. Eliza moved her lips down to Arizona's breasts and began to plant soft kisses on them. While Eliza was doing that Amelia slipped one of her legs around Arizona's belly. She pushed her blonde strands away from her neck and started to kiss every part of it. Then she gently rubbed her clit up and down Arizona's back. This caused Arizona to throw her head back and let out a low, long moan.

Eliza pushed Amelia's hair out her face and she gently breathed on her skin. Arizona noticed what was going on and she felt as if her insides were about to explode. The other women knew what they were doing to her and they liked it. Amelia placed her hand on the back of Eliza's head and she placed her lips against hers, pulling away slowly once she had planted a soft kiss upon them. Arizona started moaning again as she watched the two woman she was very much attracted to kiss slowly in a teasing manner.

Arizona pulled herself up so she was level with the two woman. They both placed a hand on her face and leant closer to her lips in sync. Arizona hadn't been expecting this. Both woman massaged her lips with their own. As they did this Arizona took her left hand and slipped her fingers inside of Eliza. She did the same with her right hand but to Amelia this time. Both women let out moans and Arizona smiled to herself. She began to work her fingers in sync with one another. Both women fell back onto the bed and she fell down too, her fingers still securely inside them. After a while she slipped her fingers out both of them and they let out gasps. Their eyes fell down to Arizona as in turn she slipped her fingers inside her mouth and sucked it clean, tasting them both.

Eliza rolled herself down the bed and hovered her head over Arizona's vagina. Amelia bought herself up to her knees and hovered over Arizona's head, teasing her with her vagina. As Arizona grabbed Amelia's legs and lowered her down Eliza started to circle her tongue around Arizona's clit. Causing her to moan ever so slightly before she placed her own tongue over Amelia's clit and gently licked it, pausing ever so slightly as she reached the end to let Amelia moan with pleasure. Then she got to work with her tongue, allowing Amelia to moan further. As she was doing this Eliza was working her tongue around Arizona's vagina.

Arizona started to pick up the pace for amelia who let out a half laugh, half moan. Seconds later she felt came while Arizona's tongue was still working it's magic. Arizona licked up every last little bit of white liquid that was there. Once she had done this she removed her head from between Amelia's legs and exhaled deeply. Amelia moved down to where Eliza was in an instant. Eliza had just pulled her head away from between Arizona's legs and she eyed Amelia. Amelia grinned maliciously before shoving her fingers slowly inside of Arizona and working them around quickly. Arizona hadn't been expecting this so she let out a loud scream before she exploded. Amelia removed her fingers and held them out for Eliza to taste. Eliza grabbed Amelia's arm and stuck her finger in her mouth. She moved her arm back so Amelia's finger slowly slid out of Eliza's mouth. Arizona watched this exchange and bit her lip. She wanted them both. More than anything. Right now. Before she had the chance to move Amelia moved her head between Arizona's legs and started to swirl her tongue around her clit. She pulled out quite quickly and ushered for Eliza to take her place. Arizona threw her head back as Eliza placed her head there instead and started licking her once more. Moan after moan escaped from Arizona's lips. There was no stopping them.

Both Amelia and Eliza took it in turns licking out Arizona before she exploded once more. They both cleaned her up and then threw themselves away, taking a deep breath. Arizona slid herself further down the bed so he was level with them both. She looked at Eliza then looked at Amelia. She started to twirl their hair in her fingers and then she turned to Amelia and kissed her softly. Amelia pressed her lips back against Arizona's. She never wanted to stop kissing this woman. But Arizona pulled away. She was being a tease. Amelia went back to kiss her again but Arizona had already turned away and was now kissing Eliza the way she had just kissed Amelia.

Amelia ran her finger down Arizona's back. She was having the time of her life right now. Never before did she realise being with women in this way could be so much better than being with a man.

Arizona moved herself off the bed and trailed off into the bathroom. Just before she closed the door she gave inviting eyes to both the women. Amelia and Eliza both scrambled off the bed as soon as they heard the shower start to run. They both smiled sideways at one another as they entered the bathroom. Arizona was already in the shower. She heard the door close behind them and she giggled to herself.

Amelia was the first to enter the shower after Arizona. She looked at the beautiful woman before her. Something about her under a hot and steamy shower. Eliza slipped herself in behind Amelia. Arizona noticed both of them had joined her and she grinned at them. She was glad her shower was a big one at this very moment.

Amelia and Eliza sandwiched themselves either side of Arizona and began to kiss her bare skin. The hot water drizzled down all of their bodies as they gently rubbed against each other. Arizona lifted Amelia's head up and stared straight into her eyes. Amelia opened her mouth to say something out Arizona just crashed her lips against Amelia's. Eliza slipped herself down so she was kneeling on the ground. She took her fingers and slipped them inside of Arizona again. Arizona let out a moan. Amelia pressed her lips against Arizona's again. Arizona slipped her tongue inside Amelia's mouth and swirled her tongue around.

They continued like this for some time, changing their positions and moaning along to the pleasures they were feeling. Then Arizona pulled herself away from both women. "You can both leave now. I need to wash myself." She smiled at them. Amelia rolled her eyes. "You, Arizona Robbins are a tease." She said before leaving the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around her naked body. Eliza stayed back for a few seconds. She slowly pressed her lips against Arizona's then moved away and left the shower, grabbing another towel for herself and leaving the bathroom.

Arizona moved back under the shower and smiled, she couldn't stop. It was like she was infected by both these brilliant and amazing women.


End file.
